


Red Velvet

by desolate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I saw a picture of a bath filled with roses, M/M, My thoughts instantly went to Victuuri, Stress Relief, VictUuri, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, kms, victuuri fluff, victuuri smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate/pseuds/desolate
Summary: There is a lot on Yuuri's mind but Victor always knows what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i think i have a very bad obsession with victuuri, i can't stop writing about them.  
> so here is another victuuri fluff for all my yoi pals.

Yuuri walked through the front door, his heart rate high and sweat trickling down his forehead, a jog was something he desperately needed yet it still didn't feel right at all. It's a late night and that was the only reason why he went by himself without Victor's knowing, he didn't want to keep him out. The skater closed the door behind him and locked it securely, finding Makkachin sleeping in his dog bed by the couch soundly. He took his earphone's out and stopped his music, catching the sound of classical music playing close by. His eyebrows creased in confusion, setting down his earphones and walking in the direction of the music.

"Vitya?"

There was no response, he turned the corner of their hallway and saw at the end was their bedroom door slightly open. His hand hovered over the door knob once he made it, pushing the door open more and seeing their lights off except in the bathroom. The bathroom light wasn't on though, there was dim candles surrounding the bathtub by the sink. It was filled with water and rose petals, a romantic and at ease setting made Yuuri's heart flutter.

"Hi, Yuuri."

Victor's voice rang in his ear as he shifted to face him, finding his boyfriend in a silk, red robe that he had gotten for him as a gift while they were in Japan. The color suited Victor so well that it made Yuuri's knees buckle at the view, Victor's cheeks were the same color as the robe but yet his face was glowing beautifully under the candle light.

"Hi," Yuuri murmurs as he walked over to Victor, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him against his sweaty body. "Who's this for?"

"For _you_ , of course. You only go for jogs and ice skating alone when something is on your mind."

He stared at his boyfriend in surprise, "I'm sorry."

Victor quickly took the chance to shake his head and press a small kiss on his forehead, "No worries. I thought a bath would be nice for you."

"Are you joining me?"

"Of course."

Yuuri smiled fondly and gave Victor's hip a squeeze, "Then I'd think so too."

His boyfriend beamed at him, tugging Yuuri's shirt up slightly in motion to remove it. Yuuri slipped his shirt off, taking his phone and wallet out of his pocket of the sweatpants he borrowed from Victor. He felt sweaty and knew for a fact there was no way Victor would actually mind it.

Victor leaned downand brought his lips close to Yuuri's teasingly, "I'll get in first, yeah?"

A shiver went down his spine before he nodded in agreement, getting ready to remove his briefs. He watched Victor stand in front of the tub, the robe slowly dropping past his shoulder. His skin looked shiny under the light. The silk moved down Victor's body delicately until it hit the floor, the way Victor's body looked underneath the light was a gorgeous sight. Victor stepped into the warm water before Yuuri could think anything else.

"You coming in?" Victor's voice playful once he sat down and leaned his back against the wall of the tub.

"Yeah- Yeah sorry."

He removed his bottoms and tossed them with the rest of his dirty, sweaty clothing before stepping in. Feeling the sting of the hot water on his skin, sitting down slowly and leaning back so his back was against Victor's toned chest. His head rested on his shoulder as they laid together in the rose-petal filled water while the music still played quietly in the background, Victor kissed the tip of Yuuri's ear before opening his mouth to speak.

"How does it feel?"

Yuuri relaxed his muscles, only feeling the mood of the room and Victor behind him. It was a warm, relaxing feeling that went through his entire body.

"Perfect."

A smile formed on Victor's lips, he leaned back as well as he wrapped an arm around Yuuri. Yuuri grasped Victor's hand, holding it securely in his as they laid together soundly. A comfortable silence that Yuuri was glad they had together, things never got awkward between them, one of the things he loves about Victor. 

_I'm so lucky._

Yuuri thought to himself and closed his eyes to take in the calmness. There was no competition. There was no people around them. There was no call or text messages. It was them too, there wasn't anyoe else he'd rather be with in this moment. Victor was all he needed, every second of every day.

Victor has always been such a great, supportive boyfriend since they got together. Yuuri does his best to match and even try to one up him, but not many people know Victor like Yuuri does; Victor just wants to be the very best he can for Yuuri. He is. He loves that about him, the way he wants to learn about Yuuri and do all he can to show it. He's perfect for Yuuri and he never wants to let go of this man that he fell in love with. No one compares.

He lifted Victor's hand in his, studying his wet hand. His long fingers, pale in color yet warm when touched. They made Yuuri feel more at home then Hasetsu did. Holding it made him feel like he was holding his entire world, he wanted to be delicate and care for him so much. Victor was it for Yuuri. He brought Victor's hand towards his lips, pressing a couple kisses on his palm.

"You okay, Yuuri?"

Victor's voice was soft, making Yuuri's heart skip a beat as he turned his head to look at Victor. He wore the familiar concerned look that he was kinda glad to get to know, Yuuri looked away before smiling and caressing his own cheek with Victor's hand.

"I'm a lot better now, thank you."

His smile always made Yuuri feel like he won a gold medal, "Good. I'm glad I can help."

Yuuri felt Victor's fingers intertwine with his own, holding it close to his chest as they were quiet again.

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you too, Victor."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/smolkatsuki  
> twitter/destieramiller - yurisicle  
> ao3/poppysicle


End file.
